


we all know how this story goes

by rhymeswithblue



Series: Canonball [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithblue/pseuds/rhymeswithblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of secrets and unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all know how this story goes

**Author's Note:**

> another set of drabbles i unearthed in my tumblr archives.

(one)

in the month spent alone together in that tent, something sparked between harry and hermione. but then ron came back and the war was won and all was well, so they pretend like nothing happened. it’s easier that way.

/

(two)

teddy lupin meets gemma wood, oliver’s daughter, on the train to hogwarts. they’re both first years, both sorted into gryffindor, and quickly become the best of friends. they join the quidditch team their second year, wander the school halls their third year (after harry gave teddy the marauder’s map for his birthday), find the room of requirement by accident their fourth year, become prefects their fifth year, go to the yule ball together their sixth year, and graduate hogwarts as head boy and head girl.

the night of their last day at hogwarts, they sit in the astronomy tower. gemma looks over at him and more than anything, she wants to tell him she loves him with all her heart. but she’s heard this story before—if teddy is harry, then she is hermione—and we all know how that goes. so she doesn’t say anything.

(little victoire potter gets him in the end.)

/

(three)

at rose and scorpius’s engagement party, hermione and draco have their first conversation in 29 years.

"you still wear it?" draco asks, without so much as a hello.

he doesn’t point, but hermione automatically reaches up to grab the locket around her neck. she doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t have to.

"you think we should tell them?" he asks, and this time he does point to the happy couple in the center of the room, his son and her daughter.

"about  _us_?” she scoffs. “draco, that was ages ago, before ron and i even got together. we were young and stupid and it didn’t mean anything.”

"if it didn’t mean anything, why are you still wearing it?"

she doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t have an answer. he walks away with a smug smile.

"no," she calls, which makes him turn around. "no, we shouldn’t tell them."

/

(four)

lorcan scamander is kind of a douche, actually.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wszyscy wiemy, jak kończy się ta historia...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315677) by [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan)




End file.
